Jenny's Best friend
by Jennygrl
Summary: Jenny finally gets to spend time with her best friend again. But it's not Ziva, Abby, or for that matter anyone at NCIS. Maybe this best friend will spark the light into Jenny and Jethro's relationship. Who knows?
1. 14

It had been a long day for Jenny Shepard and she was ready for it to end. After reading endless case reports, she had to smooth out a minor problem between a FBI agent, after Jethro had told him to F off. Frankly, she was done. All she wanted to do was go home take a shower and read a book. She just had one last case report to sign off on.

She was about to pack up her things, when her private phone rang. _What the hell?_

Who would be calling her on her private phone at 2300? Whatever.

"Shepard."

"Jenny!!" said a younger women's voice. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Haley! Hello my da-"

"Jenny I need my favour." Only then did Jenny hear the fear in her old friends voice. And were those gunshots in the background?

"Haley! Where are you?"

"Israel. Get me the hell out of here." Jen's mind whirled and then stopped. She would get her out of there. She owed her.

"I'm sending any jet I can get my hands on. Wait at the airport. It will be there soon. Haley hang in there, Okay? I'll meet you at the DC airport."

"Thanks Jen. I've missed you." And then the phone went dead. Jenny's mind went immediately into action. She picked up the phone and dialed the CIA for her favour. She would get Haley out of there. She would for her friend.

* * *

"Hey Ziva!" , exclaimed Tony as he walked into the squadroom. Ziva was on her phone and didn't respond. Usually Anthony DiNozzo would have kept being a pest , but something on the Mossad Agent's face made him worry. She was quickly speaking Hebrew and then without notice she threw her phone onto its holder.

"Ziva, what's wrong!" when she didn't respond, Tony went over to her and shook her, "ZIVA!" and suddenly she snapped out of her daze.

"Tony, remove your hands from me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"A friend of Jenny's and myself was in trouble and we had to get her out of Israel. I came here at 2330 and haven't left. Neither has Jenny. The friend is safe. We had to pull in a lot of favours. Now remove your hands or I will. Violently." Tony obliged and removed his hands.

"Hey Guys." said McGee as he walked in. He was halfway to his desk when he saw the looks on his co-workers faces. "Whats wrong!" he asked but was interrupted by a very tired, stressed, and upset looking Director Shepard, almost running into the squadroom. She stopped at Ziva's desk.

"When is she arriving, Ziva?" She was out of breath and had lost her controlled image. Her long red hair was flat, make up faded, and there were dark circles starting to form under her eyes. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"In less than two hours. Did you know about her team?"

"No. At least not until she called me. Poor girl."

"Indeed. It's a miracle she made it out alive."

"Hmm." Ziva knew that Jenny was feeling guilty. So she gave the only comfort she had left. She got up and hugged her old friend. Much to McGee's and Tony's surprise Jenny did not pull back or respond awkwardly. She simply returned the gesture. They were both scared. Both worried and both hoping that the seat they had gotten on the first F22 out of Israel was filled with a familiar face. If it wasn't, Jenny didn't know what she would do.

* * *

Haley was tired, stressed, and heartbroken. She had lost Gabriel, Ari, and Aseid. Her team. People who knew her abilities beyond from what the outside showed. Her Family. Her friends. They were really gone and weren't coming back. She hadn't gotten to them in time. The bomb had gone off before the rescue teams had gone in. Dead. Forever. Out of instinct she took cover in a cave while the battle raged outside. She still had her cell and pressed the speed dial button to the one person she could trust. Jen. A year ago she would have said best friend, but things had changed. Still, without a question asked, she was out of Israel in a F22.

10 hours later she arrived in a small air base outside of Washington. She had a bag of necessities and that was it. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to get out of **there**. The pilot helped her out and showed her to the covered space. Inside the building were two, what she guessed were, NCIS agents. When she identified herself they look a little abashed and she had to use supreme self disipline from rolling her eyes. Typical Jen. Send agents to pick up your old partner and forget to tell them one small detail. She's 14.

* * *

She's 14. She's 14 and was trained by Mossad since she could walk. She's 14 and does not know her parents. She's 14 and can fluently speak Russian, Hebrew, Spanish, and French. She's 14 and can lip read and crack almost any bad ass in interrogation. She's 14 and she still has compassion. She's 14 and hurt by death. She's 14 and knows martial arts to kick most peoples asses. She's 14 and loves Sean Connery. She's 14 and can tell the difference between loving someone and being in love with them. She's 14 and sometimes wishes she looked like Lauren Holly. She's 14 and a trained Killer. She's only 14.

* * *

_Hey! So anyways this is my first story. The first chapter is kinda jumpy and don't worry it's just the first chapter. PS this is for madamalexandra. 3 H _


	2. What's with the orange?

_Shout out to "Frame Up" commentary with Micheal and Paulley. TOO MUCH ORANGE! Enjoy

* * *

  
_

Jenny paced her office and kept glancing at the clock. She swore her clock was broken. She had been just been leaving to get Haley from the airport when an urgent message had come from SecNav in MTAC and she was forced to send Pacci and Balboa to go get her.

Jenny figured Haley would be okay with Pacci. Pacci could make almost anyone smile and Haley would reconize the agent from the stories Jen had told of her probie days.

Oh. No. She had almost forgot. Haley **knew**. It had been on one of their stakeout missions and Jenny had been thinking of Jethro. In a moment weakness, Jenny had spilled the beans to Haley and told her about **everything**. Crap. Of course, she had made Haley swear she wouldn't tell, but Haley could slip up.

Jenny let her mind drift back to the past and remembered her Ops with Haley. When she had been partnered with the girl, she had almost thrown in her badge then and there. Partnered with a 13 year old!! (It was a year ago.) She didn't care that Mossad said she was deadly, she was furious, but only after two hours of knowing Haley, the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover." had a whole new meaning to Jenny. Haley had been mature and held her own in a room full of powerful adults. She comfortably opposed ideas from her elders and made great arguments. The two women had hit it off well, even with Jenny's prior convictions. They worked well together, and formed a close bond. The partnership ended when Jenny was offered a job that would no doubt lead to the Director's chair. Jenny had left, and Haley had taken it standing up.

Now Jenny had to deal with the hole she may or may not have left in the poor girl's heart

* * *

"Ziva. Ziva. Zeee-Vaahh!" Tony whinned from his desk.

"What Tony?!" she snapped.

"What does your friend look like?"

"Are you really asking that?"

"Yeah."

"She just lost her team!!"

"I'm not asking her on a date, I just want to know what she looks like." Ziva rolled her eyes and decided to humor Tony. Didn't mean that she could hold out on one small detail....

"Dark brown hair, green eyes, pretty face."

"Is she athletic?"

"She can play most sports, and is **really** flexible." Tony's eyes widened and a smug look settled in them.

"Can't wait to meet her."

"Hmm, she nothing like you've ever seen Tony." Ziva assured, inwardly congratulating herself on pulling Tony into her trap. _Can't wait to see his face_ she thought. "I'm going to the head. Be right back."

Tony watched Ziva walk away, his mind already making a plan to catch this mysterious friend of hers.

Just as the door closed to the washroom, the elevator doors opened, and from that moment on, NCIS would never be the same.

* * *

Haley had just spent two hours in a car with one NCIS agent Chris Pacci, and now understood why Jen held such respect for the man. He had accepted her status without questioning and as soon as he had found out her prior relationship with Jen, he had told her stories of her friend's probie days.

The wound in Haley's heart was healing and she willed herself to be completely healed on the outside by the time she saw Jen. She wasn't one of those cliche characters in books, which took the whole damn story to heal. Yes it had hurt her. Yes she was sad, but no way was she going to let it take over her. They wouldn't have wanted that. Emotional hurt was like a bleeding wound. The more you push down on it, the less it will bleed. She had learned that from Jen.

"Agent Miller?" Pacci asked as they stepped into the elevator and breaking Haley's train of thought.

"Yeah, Pacci?"

"Can I drop you off at the squadroom? I'm needed in MTAC." Haley smiled and was relieved that Pacci thought her competent enough to find her way through the building.

"Definitely. Thank you Agent Pacci."

"Not a problem. Here you are." The doors opened and Haley stepped out of the elevator.

The room she was in looked like a normal agency office, except everything was orange._ What the hell is with these people and orange?_ She shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the first grouping of desk that were occupied. There were five desks and only two were filled. One was with a man who looked a lot like Thom E. Gemcity and the other with a cute looking agent maybe in his late thirties. The cute one was closest and she went to up to his desk and cleared her throat.

"Hmh." He looked up and his eyes widened. "Do you know where I could find Director Shepard?" she asked without any foreplay. He blinked and answered,

"Ummm up the stairs and at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." and Haley turned her back on the cutie, but he added.

"She's still in MTAC though." Haley turned back around.

"When will she be out?"

"I have no idea, but she was expecting someone." Once again, Haley was sure that Jenny had withheld her name and age this time.

"I think that someone is m-"

"HALEY!" Ziva emerged from the bathroom and rushed towards her friend. Haley looked a foot taller to Ziva and a lot different. She hugged her old friend and mumbled to her in Herbrew, "_I have missed you child." _and Haley responded,

"_As have I my dear." _Ziva released Haley and took a step back to look at her. Ziva saw no fear and hurt in the girl's eyes and it bothered her. A 14 year old should not heal that fast. It wasn't natural. But with Mossad, feelings were pushed to the side and are kept to the minimum. Haley always was the most understanding and passionate. Ziva had seen the teen grow up from when she first started walking to the age of ten, when she started getting assignments to herself. Her thoughts were broken by Haley's question.

"Hey Ziva do you know when Jen's going to be done?"

"Hey Miller, your six!" came a voice Haley hadn't heard in ages. She turned and saw the strongest person she ever knew, not to mention unbearably beautiful. Jenny Shepard.

* * *

_Yay second chapter! Please, please,please review! It means a lot to me! H_


	3. Enter, Silverhaired Fox

_Sorry the update took so long, holiday stuff and such. Hey! Make sure you read Paris Nights last installment. *glares* Go lex! (Special thanks to you for your idea on how Haley should mess with Jen. You amaze me :) Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!!_

_

* * *

_

Haley smiled at old friend and said cheekily,

"So which terrorist tried to kill the president?" Jenny gave Haley a puzzled look as she walked into the grouping of desks.

"Huh?"

"Or was it Madame Director here forgetting to pick up her friend from the airport?" Jenny rolled her eyes and unexpectedly grabbed Haley into a hug. She giggled and Jen quipped,

"Hey, didn't I just save your ass."

Ziva and McGee were watching the exchange with mild interest. Ziva knowing both of the girls well enough to not be surprised with the behaviour, and McGee just accepting that people at NCIS had weird friends and were just weird in general. DiNozzo however, was a lost cause. His face was still in shock and his eyes had glazed over. The only thing Ziva could think of to get him out of his trance was a head slap from a certain silver-haired fox. _I wonder where he is... _thought Ziva

"Hey! Did I mention I just lost my team?" Haley joked and backed out of the hug. Jenny was shocked that Haley was being so...so... blasé.

"Haley!"

"What?!"

"Not really a joking matter, you losing your team." _Damn Jenny. Let it go. I am._

"Awww Jen, don't go soft on me now. Okay maybe that's a lost cause, but still, trust me, I'm fine. ", Haley said, still trying to lighten the mood.

"I understand tha- HEY! I'm not soft!!" Jenny realized halfway through reprimanding her friend. Haley grinned,

"That may be the understatement of the century, my dear. From what Eli tells me, you're quite the hard ass."

"Would you expect anything else?" Jenny said cheekily.

"Never. Actually I'm quite proud. Oh! Hey, way to go on the Director's job, by the way. When was the party?"

"There wasn't. My first day on the job I had to deal with a Mossad agent/ rouge terrorist, that had killed one of our own, and personally pissed off, ummm one of our agents." Jenny explained and conveniently left out Jethro. She figured that telling Haley she now worked with him, was not the best idea.

"Ha ha. Nothing you couldn't handle, huh Jen?"

"Yes but it would have been nice to have some honeymoon period."

"Uh huh. So I know Ziva, who are these two?" Haley asked.

Ziva, happy to get in on this conversation, jumped in, and seeing as Tony was still incoherent, Ziva opted for McGee. Gesturing for McGee she said,

"Haley, this is Tim McGee." Tim rose from his seat and shook Haley's hand. Haley gave him a strange look and said,

"Please to meet you special agent McGee. Mossad Agent, Haley Miller. By the way you look a lot like Thom. E. Gemcity."

Jenny coughed to hide a laugh and Ziva rolled her eyes and explained,

"That's because he **is**, Haley." Haley's eyes widened and looked at McGee.

"REALLY!? That's so cool. I love Agent McGreggor!! Where did you get your inspiration?" McGee would have been pleased at any other moment, but this one.

"Yea Tim. Tell her." egged on Ziva.

"Ummm, well, the team, I guess." Haley mind clicked and she burst out laughing.

"HA! Well done special agent McGee. Ha ha ha. I always thought 'Penny Flocker' was like you, Jen. I guess I know why." Jenny rounded on poor Tim.

"Penny Flocker!!" McGee gulped and looked for support from his teammates, who were less than helpful. Tony, who was only starting to come around, was staring at Ziva, in slight outrage from her withholding Haley's age, who was glaring at McGee, still mad at him for writing them in his books, who was desperately trying not to whimper in fear, from the only, slightly-more-than-a-lot-terrifying-glare, that Director Shepard was giving him, and Haley, in turn, was standing in the middle of it, quite enjoying herself, when a ding from the elevator turned all the heads in the group.

Gibbs.

Out of instinct, Jenny pulled Haley behind her half shielding her from Jethro's vision. For about five seconds. Haley smacked Jen on the arm and stood beside her as the agent walked in, looking grumpy and upset. He stopped halfway to his desk, and turned around.

Jethro had never seen quite an odd morning. Tony was looking half angry, half confused; Ziva annoyed and smug; McGee terrified and confused too; and Jen. Jen looked tired, stress and out of breath, and, dare he think it, scared. He then inferred that it must have been something to do with the pretty teenager standing next to Jen.

"Babysitting Jen?" Jethro asked, not sure what else to say. She opened her mouth to say something, but the teen interrupted her.

"Do all of your agents call you Jen?" She said with a dismissive look to Jethro. He was stunned at the teen's bluntness, and chalked it up to one of Jen's weird friends. He had **no **idea.

"I don't know. Hey, Jen, are all your coffee runners this young?" Jen could see that this was getting ugly and tried to stop it. Keyword: **tried.**

"Depends if they have top secret clearance or not. You?"

"Don't need it."

"Hmm. Better question. Are all NCIS agents this arrogant?" Jenny held up her hands and exclaimed

"HEY! It is way too early for a pissing match, so both of you need to calm down." The two agents gave each other a look and then turn to Jen and said at the same time

"Who is he?"

"Who is she?"

Jenny stifled a groan and gestured towards Haley.

"Jethro, this is Special Agent Haley Miller, Mossad. Haley, this is," and Jen winced as she said it, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

At that moment Haley's jaw dropped and she gave Jen an incredulous look and then broke out into a huge grin.

"Wait a minute, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, former marine sniper, and Jen's old partner?!" She exclaimed.

"Umm yea." Gibbs said, unsure where the change of mood had come from. Haley turned on Jen, who looked horrified, and almost yelled,

"You work with him!?!"

* * *

_Read and review please!! H_


	4. Ditchings and Meetings

_Why Hello there! Yes it's me. I'm not dead. I have no real excuse for no updating, so I hope that you can all forgive me. The beta-ing for this chapter goes to the super-awesome-fantastic-sister-in-spirk-and-NCIS GabbyTivaFan Not only is she an amazing beta, but an amazing friend which I am so blessed to have it my life. so enjoy the chapter and hopefully more shall come!_

_

* * *

_

" _You work with him!"_

Jenny winced and then, for some beautiful reason, she heard Cynthia's voice from the catwalk, "Director Shepard you're needed in MTAC."

Jenny jumped up, and made her quick escape, glancing over her shoulder and calling, "Sorry Haley. Ummm you can find my office right?" and by that time, all that Jenny had left to do, was to sprint up the stairs and lock herself into MTAC for whatever God sent problem that needed her assistance.

Haley was left in a middle of the squad room, amused and slightly annoyed.

"I really hate it when she does that." She said turning to Gibbs.

He smirked.

"Ditching you?"

"Leaving out information. She knows better than to ditch me. Usually she just gets lost." Haley grinned. "Anyway, if I wanted, I could probably get into MTAC."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You a hacker Agent Miller?"

"Haley."

"Gibbs." He gave her his hand for a handshake.

He had good grip.

"I know. And I can hack as long as the algorithms aren't too complicated, but that isn't what I meant. I wasn't kidding about the top secret clearance."

He gave her a look and she smiled smugly. "Everything cleared, except for code blue. Which I guess is very very black ops and alien abductions."

Then suddenly it occurred to her that they were standing in the middle of the squad room, talking about top secret clearance, and he didn't really have a clue who she really was, and on top of that he was still giving her a weird look.

"I was Jenny's partner." She said with a knowing smile.

Gibbs' eyes widened and then glanced at Ziva who gave him a small nod.

"I thought Mossad was starting young with Ziva as a control officer."

"Less is more" she quipped, and added after seeing Gibbs' concern, "No need to worry Agent Gibbs. Mossad is not starting a child program. I am simply a one of a kind."

Slowly Tony had been inching towards Gibbs and Haley and finally had the courage to pipe in, "So Mossad knew your parents, or something?"

Haley turned to Tony. "I don't know. Eli says not, but it is unlikely that he did not have some interaction with them. Since I could walk I knew only Eli as a parent. Raised on Hebrew and English, until I was five and then picked up Spanish and French. Quite an elaborate childhood. If you want my full background I'm sure Ziva would be more than happy to explain it to you, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ziva, and then exclaimed, "Lemme guess, you had operations which included NCIS and you ran backgrounds on all of us!"

Haley gave him a questioning look.

"Uh, no. Ziva just mentioned you in an email."

Tony face fell and Ziva snickered. Tony shot her a glare and sauntered back to his desk. The conversation had slackened and Haley found herself in a semi-awkward silence. At times like these, she would usually make a suggestive comment (usually about Jenny), or shoot something. Neither of these sounded like a good option, so she opted for sitting on Ziva's desk and catching up with the older woman.

"So Ziva, you getting bogged down with American paperwork yet?"

"Not yet. More with their idioms than anything else."

"Idioms?" Haley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Tony playfully interjected "Our dear Ziva has a habit of butchering American idioms."

Haley grinned, "Smooth, David."

Ziva glared at the younger woman and decided for a change of topic. It wasn't her fault American idioms made no sense!

"How is Father, Haley?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "World dominating as ever," she said with affection only Haley could give to that statement, "Although I think he is going through a mid-life crisis, which is annoying as hell. The other day he asked me some question about there being any goodness in the world. I swear to God, I almost shot the guy! Like what the hell? I might actually have to kill him. Gonna be a pain in the ass to stash the body though..." She trailed off.

Ziva smirked, being used to Haley's antics. The rest of the team however seemed a little unnerved by Haley's statement. McGee looked afraid, Tony was shrinking into his chair, and even Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Haley saw their expressions and smirked.

At that very moment Jenny Shepard was standing at the top of the cat walk observing the whole scene. The call to MTAC had been incredibly short, SecNav being aware of Jenny's situation, had given her tomorrow off.

Jenny looked down on her Ex-Partner and smiled. Haley was certainly a fighter. She had just lost her whole team and was already joking and laughing. Not that it surprised Jenny very much. Even in the beginning, Jenny could tell Haley was tough like nails. And it had killed Jenny to leave her like she had left Gibbs, but if anyone would forgive her, it would be Haley.

Jenny had never expected Haley to meet Gibbs. That was half the reason she told her about _them._Oh well, what was done was done, and Jenny couldn't do anything about it. She just hoped that Haley would be discreet about it, after they talked. And with that she called down,

"Miller! Gibbs!"

Both Haley and Jethro looked up. Jenny jerked her head towards her office and turned around. They would get the message.

Haley jumped off Ziva's desk and waited for Gibbs. As he left the bull pen he said, "Dinozzo, I want Munroe's last address."

Haley smirked as she heard a feeble, "Yes Boss!"

"Still the same old Gibbs." She said.

Gibbs looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah. Probably." Gibbs liked the new teenager. He didn't know much about her, but figured if both Jen and Ziva liked and trusted her, she was alright.

"Agent Gibbs, as much as I respect you, please stop staring at me." Haley looked back from the stairs and grinned.

"Do I intimidate you _Haley_?"

"Not at all _Gibbs._ It's just kinda creepy. But if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll try and ignore it." Gibbs smirked and held the door open.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Thank you Sir Gibbs but I am capable of opening the damn door. By myself."

"Ah. She's gotten to you." Gibbs said.

"Who? Jenny and feministic way of thinking? Not at all. I'm just being obnoxious and smart-ass-like." Gibbs actually let out a small laugh as he barged into Jenny's office.

_

* * *

_

Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me. I'm serious. If you think a part doesn't flow don't hesitate to tell me. I love it even more if you PM me. BTW if you like Star Trek Check out wintermoonwitch's Reason interrupted. It's amazing.

Dif-tor Heh Smusma (Live long and prosper)

H


	5. Shatner VS Nimoy

_What! Another chapter within the month? What is this madness? I'll tell you what it is. It's GabbytivaFan. She's insane. Really. Anyway...I hope you enjoy the chapter, the conversation pertaining to WS and LN was an actual conversation between myself and GabbyTivaFan. No lies. This is what we talk about. Love you guys!_

* * *

_"Who? Jenny and feministic way of thinking? Not at all. I'm just being obnoxious and smart-ass-like." Gibbs actually let out a small laugh as he barged into Jenny's office._

Jenny looked up as her door was hurled open. In came Gibbs, while Haley lingered at the door. She raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't knock and calls you Jen. Sheesh. Favoritism much?" Jenny glared at the teenager, seeing the hidden meaning behind the statement.

"Hmmm Jen. Thought it was a secret." Gibbs commented with a smirk. Jenny turned her glare onto her ex-lover.

"Both of you sit. Now." Gibbs slouched in a chair in front of her desk. Haley slowly made her way in, leaving the door open. She took a look around the room. Professional, tasteful, just what Jenny had always wanted. Still that God-awful orange. Haley took a seat and smirked.

"Nice pad Jenny. The orange is pretty off-putting though. What's up with that?" Jenny rose from her desk and walked toward the door. As she was closing it said, "I don't know. It was like that when I got here."

She closed the door and returned to her desk.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm pretty sure everyone here is aware of the situation at hand, and so—" At that moment Haley's hand shot up. Jenny paused in her speech. "What Haley?"

"Umm could you specify what the 'situation' is please?"

"HALEY!"

Haley gave a shocked and seemingly innocent look to Gibbs. "Hey! I was asking a legitimate question! Do you know what she is talking about Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave Jenny a blank look. "Nope."

"Thank you Gibbs." Haley commented. Jenny rolled her eyes. Note to self: Gibbs + Haley = Crap for Jenny.

"Alrighty then, let me rephrase. We are all...informed about the problem at hand therefo—"

"Hold up, my cryptic red-headed friend. What problem are you referring to?"

Jenny let out an audible groan and violently whispered "The fact that I slept with GIBBS!"

Gibbs smirked and Haley gave a satisfied grin.

"Okay. Just making sure we are all on the same page. Thanks Shepard." Jenny was getting more frustrated by the second.

"I'm serious Haley! If this gets out, my—"

"Good grief Jenny! I'm not going to tell anyone. Seriously. I'm not an idiot." Haley said and rolled her eyes. Really! It wasn't like she had told anyone yet. Unless you counted Ziva, but that was mostly Jenny.

In her sleep.

Jenny took a deep breath. Haley was right. Jenny was getting paranoid. She lifted her head and gave Haley a small nod. She grinned.

"Still haven't lost your eloquence, Shepard."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

Gibbs, although highly amused by the interaction, needed to get back to his case.

"We done here Jen?" He asked, standing up. Jenny nodded. As he headed towards the door Gibbs motioned to Haley and said, "How'd she find out." and before Jenny could open her mouth Haley said,

"She was drunk." Gibbs smirked and said,

"For the record, Callen knows too." Jenny widened her eyes and with that Gibbs exited her office.

Haley paused for a moment then added, "Well that's not surprising. Callen knows everything. Except his name. Which is weird." Jenny gave her a look. "What? It is pretty weird you, gotta say."

"Christ, Miller. Can you get anymore insensitive?"

"Don't you remember Cairo?"

Jenny laughed. "I rest my case."

The girls sat in silence for a moment until Haley asked seriously,

"Really Jenny, how have you been?" Jenny shrugged.

" Alright. It was pretty intense the first week."

"The terrorist you said, was that Ari?" Haley asked quietly.

Jenny nodded. She knew Haley had been close to the man before he was sent into Hamas. "You weren't there for the funeral?"

"I was, but not for the fiasco beforehand. Eli had me in Albania, tracking Feshar Suhmuni. I was flown out the day of the funeral." Jenny nodded her head

"So how have you being dealing with it?" Haley asked. Jenny gave her a look. The teenager gaped at the redhead. "Are you serious? We just had an entire conversation about this topic! My god!"

"You have to be more specific. And I wouldn't call it a conversation. It was more like, lets-see-how-we-can-embarrass-Jenny-in-as-much-as-possible-in-two-minutes talk. A conversation requires intelligent thought." Jenny said as she reached for her coffee that Cynthia had so nicely dropped off.

"Trust me, you don't need intelligent thought. I once had a discussion about the kissing abilities of William Shatner VS Leonard Nimoy. No intelligence there."

Jenny almost spat out her coffee. "Jesus, Miller. How do you come up with these things?"

"I don't know, they just kinda come up."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but who won?"

"It was a tie. Shatner was the hotter of the two, but Nimoy had the skills. This is irrelevant, because you are avoiding my original question, which I will rephrase so I get a straight answer. How are you handling the uncomfortable fact that your-ex-boss-with-whom-you-slept-with-and-left-alone-on-a-plane-to-DC,-is-now-your-employee-and-you-see-him-every-day?"

Jenny looked down at her coffee. "I'm not. I mean, we're not."

"That's not healthy Jenny." The director glared.

"You're doing the same damn thing Haley; don't tell me it's unhealthy, because I know it is."

"It's not the same."

"It's the same and you bloody know it!"

Haley took a pause. She needed to back off. Jenny had a nasty temper and she wouldn't get anywhere arguing.

"So you haven't even spoken to him about it?"

"We had words."

"Meaning..."

Jenny took a deep breath and bowed her head. She did not want to have this conversation. "Meaning, we were talking and I told him no off the job...then he told me he missed me."

Haley was gaping shamelessly "...AND!"

Jenny looked back up. "And what?"

"What did you say!"

"I told him not to make things difficult"

Haley let out an exasperated breath and collapsed back into one of Jenny's chairs.

"Good, lord. Of all the things you could have said, you said that. Smooth"

Jenny glared again. She appreciated Haley's concern, but was not in need of a councilor.

"I said, what I said. It's finished. End of story."

"You're right. The past is the past. The real question is, do you want it to be the end of the story. Just friends, just co-workers?"

Jenny put her head in her hands. "I don't know what I want. I don't know"

Haley got up and stood beside Jenny, soothingly rubbing her back. "You'll figure it out Jenny. You always have. You always will. That much I know."

They two friends stayed like that for some time. Finally Jenny looked up and gave a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm here now. I'll help you figure it out. Whatever happens." Haley leaned down and gently kissed the top of Jenny head.

Jenny finally stood up, and turned to Haley, "Enough of that. Come on, I have some people I want you to meet."

_

* * *

Hee hee. I adore William Shatner. BTW: I may use harsh language through out the story. It's not because I like it, I just think that's what the characters would say. I'm at a lost of a plot right now, so PM me if you have any ideas. I LOVE to hear from you guys!_

_Live Long and Prosper,_

_H_


End file.
